Fix It
by HellCrystal
Summary: After Asher's assault and Campbell's death, Clare and Maya get close to three Ice Hounds : Luke, Dallas and Owen.
1. Chapter 1

_Set just after Ray Of Light (season 12)_

**CLARE**

I was walking down the hallways of Degrassi when I heard my phone's ring tone. I pulled it out of my bag, saw "Mom" on the screen and took a deep breath before answering.

"Hi mom".

"Hey sweetheart. I don't usually call you in the middle of the day but the lawyer called..."

"What did he say ?" I interrupted.

"It's not a good news Clare. Someone posted bail for Asher."

My mom kept talking about how it was just temporary and how the trial would get him in jail for good but I wasn't listening anymore. He was out. I did everything I could to get him arrested. A previous intern agreed to tell what happened to her a few years ago, how he harassed her.

Life was getting worst : First, I am harassed by my boss. Then, when I finally have some courage to talk about it, my boyfriend dumps me for drugs. Now, the boss is out of jail.

"Clare ?" She asked.

"Mom, I need to get back to class." I managed to say quickly before hanging up the phone.

I ran to the room where I drank a beer with Dallas once, hoping I could be alone. The moment I closed the door behind me, I heard someone crying and it was easy to recognize the person who was sobbing her heart out. Maya Matlin just lost her boyfriend. I think it was the first time she was showing her feelings after Cam died. Katie told Jake and I that her sister was acting weird ever since Cam's suicide, the blonde girl was avoiding everything that had to do with the tragedy, prentending it never happened.

When I reached the back of the room, I saw Maya in the foetal position on the sofa crying and whispering Campbell's name.

"Maya ?" I said. "Are you okay ?"

She didn't answer anything. She just looked at me trying to wipe away her tears.

"I know, it's silly to ask you that because you obviously are not okay. I'm sorry."

"STOP SAYING SORRY !" she shouted. "I'M FED UP WITH PEOPLE TELLING SORRY FOR YOUR LOSS! I'M SAD ENOUGH, I DON'T NEED PEOPLE REMINDING ME THAT CAM'S NOT HERE ANYMORE !"

"I didn't mean it that way, I meant sorry for interrupting. I know it's a hard time for you now but I needed some space, some place where I could think clearly and I came here. I think I'll just go anywhere else." I said before turning back to the door.

"Clare, wait. I'm sorry. You didn't do anything wrong. Like you said, it's a hard time for me but I can see that something is bothering you. Is it because of Eli ? Is he acting like a fool again ?"

"It is about him and other stuff..." I started.

"Do you want to talk about it? I'd rather talk about you then talk about me."

I told her everything, from Asher's first kiss to Eli broking up with me, telling me that he took drugs because of me. Maya did something I never thought she would do. She talked to me about Cam and everything that happened to her since his death. People starting to treat her differently, some even trying to tell her how she should feel. She hadn't spent any time with her best friends since the drama. I didn't spend any time with Adam, Alli or Jenna since Eli broke up with me. Maya was brokenhearted and she felt lonely and insecure, just like me. The more I listened to her the more it made me realise how much of a jerk Eli was. Of course, discovering Cam in the greenhouse was hard but it was not a reason for him to be mad at me. I was all in... Even with everything that happened with Asher. He was the one who left when things got difficult...

We were still talking when we heard the door opening. Soon, we were joined by Luke Baker, Mike Dallas and Owen Milligan. The best of the Toronto Ice Hounds. The guys were standing in front of us, not knowing what to say. So Maya took a breath and slowly said "Hey". I remained silent, observing the athletes.

"What's up girls ?" Dallas asked before sitting on the sofa between Maya and I. "Clare, I heard about Eli, I'm sorry."

"It's better this way. Asher's out" I answered.

"I'm the dead guy's girlfriend..." Maya added.

The guys were astonished. I didn't know if it was because of what I said or because of Maya's calm tone when she spoke. Tired of being up, Luke sat in front of Maya. Owen, on the other hand, sat next to me on the sofa.

"How the hell did he get out ?" Mike questioned.

"Someone posted bail for him." I said slowly.

"Who is Asher ?"

Luke and Owen didn't know anything so I told them about the harassment. When I finished, they knew everything about Asher. They looked at Maya and she started telling them how she felt, how people treated her, how she felt invisible even though she was the most observed person in Degrassi at the moment.

Luke responded by holding Maya's hand tightly and saying that everything was going to be fine.

"It has been hard for all of us since Cam is gone, trust me. I don't know exactly how things will be but I can tell you that we'll spend time together. We're all skipping classes, go to my house and watch a movie. Just to get our minds out of Degrassi." Dallas suggested.

"We can't go to your house, Adam will know something's up and I don't want to tell him about Asher." I said. "It's okay, we'll go to my house. Tris is spending the night at Tori's." Owen said.

**MAYA**

Clare and the guys talked about the future Asher trial during the drive from Degrassi to Owen's house while I remained silent. It felt unreal to go to that house without Tristan, we could even say that it was disturbing. I felt totally out of my comfort zone.

The only link that I had with the Ice hounds was Campbell. He was not here anymore and I was in a car with three of his team members who used to make fun of me. I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't realise that we were at the Miligans house. Luke asked me if everything was okay. I didn't know what to answer so I just nodded.

I just miss him. Seeing those Icehounds jackets makes me think of the one hidden under my bed. The one I didn't send to his family because I needed to keep something that belonged to him other that our photobooth memories.

This was the first day that I let myself think about him with no anger, just sadness. He left me and I just felt empty without him.

**OWEN**

I led them to my room and showed my collection of DVDs so we could pick a movie to watch. After a few minutes of talking, we all agreed on The Avengers. What better way to escape from your dark thoughts than watching a movie with super heroes. We could totally use some of Iron Man's bad ass quote to cheer us up.

For the movie, the girls were sitting in my bed while Dallas, Luke and I were settled on the floor. I could see that Clare was enjoying the film but Maya has fallen asleep in the first fifteen minutes.

"Maya finally talked about Cam," Clare said simply. "She hadn't done it since he passed away."

"I hope she can get some peace now" Luke added.

"Katie told me that she refused to talk about it and behaved like it never happened."

"We noticed that" Dallas said. "We were actually looking for her when we met you both in the storage room."

Clare seemed surprised "Really ? Why ?"

"Campbell's parents are at Degrassi right now. They came for the memorial ceremony that is being held now. We knew that Maya was avoiding any contact with them. Cam's mom even told Dallas that Maya never answered the phone calls and skype invitations." I answered.

Clare looked a the little blong girl asleep in my bed and smiled.

"Thank you for making us skipping classes."


	2. Chapter 2

_I would like to thank you all for your feedback after I published the first chapter of this story. The reviews and private messages made me really happy. Thank you for favouriting and following this story. _

_There will be a new chapter every Tuesday._

_As for Luke, the choice of the screenwriters to make him a sexual predator is not what I expected for this character. Since my story is based on events happening before Zoe Rivas makes her appearance at Degrassi, I decided to define Luke's personality as I wish._

**OWEN**

It has been a week since that moment at my house, a week that our only contact with the girls was a texting group on Whatsapp. Nobody in school knew that we had spent time together and that we actually were knowing each other better. Jake and Katie were not so fond of the Ice Hounds since the whole greenhouse/crashing birthday party stuff so it might be better for us not to say anything.

After a long training, I was just lying down on my bed when I heard a little knock on my bedroom door. I tought that it might be Tris so I shouted a very loud "COME IN TRIS!".

"Hello Owen."

I was wrong because instead of my little brother, Clare was the one who opened the door. She seemed nervous, almost frightened. I had seen her this morning at school yet she looked completely different now. Her hair was messy, her jeans were ripped and her blouse was creased. The thing that mostly shocked me was that her face was bruised and her eyes were close to tears. I got up and rushed to her side.

"Clare, who did that to you ?" I asked.

She just looked down and remained silent. I took her hand and, slowly, led her up to my bed. She sat next to me and squeezed my hand but said nothing.

"Please talk to me..." I said.

"It was awful... He... He... He was completely crazy !" she shouted.

I tried to get her to tell me who was that 'he' but she kept talking erratically about 'his' madness. It was when I told her that I would have to call Jake or Adam to calm her that she started telling me what happened.

"Eli... He came to talk to me, to tell me that he loved me and that he was high when he broke up with me. He wanted me to forgive him. I told him that I didn't want to get back with him. That's when he lost it. He pushed me on the ground and hit me."

That f*cking bastard ! I knew this guy was no good but I never thought he would hit her. Always seemed so 'in love' with Clare, like she was essential to him. He was definetely crazy. I was so angry that I would have killed him if he was in front of me. I felt Clare shivering, I gave her a hug. Just to calm down. I would kill the man at school the next day and, of course, Luke and Dallas would gladly help me. Her phone beeped and she showed me the text she has just received :

I'm sorry Clare. I love you. I didn't mean to do that. You are the love of my life, I can't loose you. Eli.

"You can't go back to him Clare, you know that. Right ?"

"Yeah, I know..." She responded. "I'm scared of what will happen from now on."

"I'm calling Dallas, we need to figure what we'll do." I decided.

I grabbed my own phone and called Mike.

"Yo Miligan ! What's up ?" I heard.

"Clare's at my house. Her ex-boyfriend needs to be taught a lesson."

**DALLAS **

I was lying on my bed trying to relax when I got a call from Owen telling me that Eli "PSYCHO" Goldsworthy had hit Clare. I heard the basement door opening and looked up to see who was coming. Drew and Bianca were entering with a big suitcase and a few little bags full of clothes.

"Hey guys ! Need some help ?" I asked.

"Yes !" Bianca exclamed. "Can you please get the rest of the stuff still in my car with Drew ?"

"Sure," I answered shortly before going outside.

I grabbed a box from the trunk and followed Drew to his room. We unloaded the girl's car in less than 10 minutes and then we settled in the kitchen to have something to drink and talk.

"Finally you're home !" we heard.

It was Audra, of course. She hugged her son tightly and suggested that we needed to celebrate Drew's return by going out for dinner". Without waiting for our answer, she used her phone to call Adam and told him the good news.

"Bring him as well !" She said before hanging up. "Adam is coming with Eli."

"I'm sorry but I have something planned with Owen and Luke, I won't be able to be with you tonight." I lied.

"Really ? Why don't they come with us ?" She insisted.

"We'll be talking about game strategy. It's going to be annoying for you." I replied.

"I'm sorry but I won't go either Audra." Bianca added.

"If it's about your curfew, we'll make sure you get home on time."

"It's not about that, I have an important meeting about universities with Mr Perino tomorrow morning." she smiled.

"Of course sweetie. Call me tomorrow to tell me how it went."

Bianca kissed Drew before asking me if I wanted a ride to Owen's. I nodded and we said goodbye to the Torres before going out. While putting on the safety belt, I could feel Bianca looking at me.

"What ?"

"You lied back there. Why ? Still not over Eli's Romeo and Jules ?" She inquired.

"It's not about that !" I exclamed.

"Then why ? You seemed fine going out for dinner then when Audra said that Dr Doom was coming, you backed away."

She drove to Owen's house and kept asking about why I lied. When we arrived, I was REALLY tired of her questions so I exited the car quickly, hoping that she would just forget about it and go away. Instead, she got out of the car as well and came with me to the front door.

"Bianca..." I started.

"I won't stop following you until you speak."

**LUKE**

I opened the front door slowly and saw Dallas and Bianca de Sousa arguing. I was confused, he didn't mention coming with someone. Owen seemed as mixed-up as me. We remained silent for a few minutes until he cleared his throat and finally, they noticed us.

"Hello Owen and Luke" she said slowly.

"Bianca ?"

It was Clare. She was in the living room with Maya and must have heard Bianca.

**BIANCA**

I entered quickly in the house shoving Owen and Luke to the side. I needed to know what Clare was doing here with the guys. From what I knew, they were not on good terms, especially not since her birthday party. Dallas avoided a dinner with his billet family because of Eli then he goes to Owen's house where Eli's ex-girlfriend is... That's a lot of coincidences. I felt someone holding me back for entering in the living room.

"Dallas ! What the hell is going on here ? !" I screamed.

"Let her go man." Owen added "She'll help Clare more than we will, trust me."

"Help her ?" I asked.

That's when I saw her and I understood right away why she needed help. Sweet Clare Edwards had been beaten by someone. I knew it couldn't be Dallas because he was with me, Owen and Luke would never do that to a girl.

"Fucking Bastard" I mumbled. "Goldsworthy is dead !"


End file.
